kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Capsule J2
Capsule J2 is an enemy and one of the Helpers in Kirby Super Star Ultra. It is best known for replacing Capsule J from Kirby Super Star. Like the earlier Capsule J, Capsule J2 provides the Jet ability and is a carbon clone of the original in terms of attacks and behavior. J2 has all of the same abilities of its predecessor like Jet Cracker, Jet Headbutt, Jet Blow, Rocket Dive, and the ability to store power and hover. Capsule J2 wasn't the only character to act as a replacement in Kirby Super Star Ultra, Gip also appeared to take over Bounder's role from the original. However, Gip had previously done the same in the transition from Kirby's Adventure to Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. A possible explanation for this replacement is because Capsule J heavily resembles Konami's Twinbee, so the replacement was made in order to avoid copyright issues. Games ''Kirby Super Star Ultra As mentioned above, Capsule J2 replaces the original Capsule J. Although it has a different appearance, J2 has the exact same attacks of the original- and even appears in the same places! Capsule J2 hovers around until it lays eyes on Kirby, at which point it will proceed to zoom at Kirby at very high speeds and cause some damage. The Helper version of Capsule J2 is light blue, and its enemy is a dull orange color. Capsule J2 is playable in Helper to Hero. This Capsule J2 is a green, an homage to the original Capsule J, who would also be green in very rare instances throughout ''Super Star. It appears first in Revenge of Meta Knight. ''Kirby Mass Attack Five Capsule J2s, in their Helper colors, appear as opponents in the Kirby Quest sub-game; four of them being fought in Stage 19 of Chapter 2, and one being fought by itself in Stage 22 of Chapter 3. They attack by charging up and using Jet Dash. Physical Appearance With the exception of its head and facial area, Capsule J2 also physically resembles the original Capsule J. Rather than looking like a robotic Waddle Doo like Capsule J, J2 looks more like an actual plane. It has an eerie, shark-like head and a pair of high-powered rocket boosters. It has a lower jaw-like extension and glowing red eyes. By examining the jaw-like structure even closer, it becomes evident that the game designers may not have started from scratch when working on Capsule J2's sprite. The lower-jaw structure on the sprite bears heavy resemblance to Capsule J's green visor, and it would appear as if they simply overlapped a new head right on top of a higher-quality Capsule J sprite. Gallery KQ Capsule J2.png|Kirby Mass Attack'' Sprites Image:Capsulej2KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) KSSU Capsule J2 sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) Image:Capsulej2helperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Image:Capsulej2helpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KMA Capsule J2 sprite.gif|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Jet Enemies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mechanic Enemies